Mew Plus Two
by PrincessKooh
Summary: Life for the mews a few years after the Anime and what surprise could be hidden behind the title? Find out! Rated for fluff and adult themes later on.


Mew's Plus Two

Please note I only use English dub names and expressions in all of my stories unless otherwise impossible. This story takes place after the presumed end of the Anime (I've only seen the dubbed episodes and 3 or 4 subbed.) Also this fic will assume everyone is alive and well (in the event of any deaths save "Deep Blue" ) Also the Mews only friends are each other save Zoey's friends who's names I don't know so I will just be making a few up ( Just forewarning you all now ) the Mew's will all also be attending the same school save Renee. I got some of the ideas from the story "Saia". Note there will be some OOC ( Some unintended from not seeing the show in awhile some intentional )

Categories: Romance/Family/Friendship

Characters ages at the start will be as follows:

Wesley-25

Elliot- 24

Renee/Zakuro- 19

Kiki/Pudding- 15

Tarb/Tart- 15

Dren/Kish ?- 19

Corina/Mint- 17

Zoey/Ichigo & her friends- 17

Bridget/Lettuce-17

Sergio- 19

Mark- 17

Sardon- 21

Pairings:

Zoey x Mark Renee x Elliot Tarb x Kiki Corina x Sardon

Bridget x Dren Sergio x ? Wesley x ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power

Chapter 1: Prologue

It's been a few years since the mews defeated "Deep Blue" and life has returned to normal at least for the most part. Most of the mews powers are now dormant except for Zoey and Renee's. Zoey's tail and cat ears still have a tendency of popping out when she's upset, scared or embarrassed while Renee's ears for some reason show up when she's angry . Luckily their friends and family now know. Of course they were still shocked at first.

Their boyfriends found it cute as did Zoey's mom and friends. The remaining cynaclons Tarb, Sardon and Dren now worked for Café Mew Mew. Tarb was a waiter as was Dren and Sardon assisted Elliot and Wesley in the other aspects of the business such as accounting and dealing with supplies. The entertainment world had decided to capitalize on Renee's powers what with her once being revealed on camera with the other mews. Luckily only her identity was know but she was now getting movie deals and such left and right. She had however always had it in her contract to get vacation time or time off.

Though she used this time to see the other mews there were also times she would use it to her boyfriend. The rest of the mews still worked at the café as waitresses but Corina of course still hardly did any work opting to read or drink tea instead. A few of Zoey's friends also took up work at the café as well. Mark was now one of the top ranked kendo competitors in Japan and often participated in tournaments both locally and nationally. He was also the current kendo captain at his school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a peaceful Saturday and the mews were having a sleepover weekend at Corina's mansion. The girls save Renee were currently having lunch.

"So how are Sergio's exams going" asked Bridget.

"Okay I suppose. He's been studying his brains out for college entrance exams but thanks to you girls our relationship has been getting better" said Corina.

Just then Sardon phased in using his powers. "Knock knock. How's my lovely little lorikeet today" he asked giving Corina a peck on the cheek. "Just fine thanks but must you always enter with your powers" asked Corina"

"Oh come on Corina, I think it's kind of romantic" said Kiki right before Tarb phased in and planted a kiss on her lips. "We just came to see our girl friends since the café is slow today" said Tarb.

"Figures Dren didn't show up" huffed Bridget surprising the girls.

"So then you finally started dating him then" asked the girls. Bridget blushed furiously. "I..er.. uh well we" she stuttered.

"Come on and spill it Bridge" said Zoey.

"Uh well you see the truth is we have actually been dating secretly for the last few months" said Bridget.

"Yay go Bridget" cheered Kiki. Tarb losing interest turned back to her. "So how is my favorite small chested blond" asked Tarb.

"Tar-Tar I told you to stop that you perv. Besides they're still growing" pouted Kiki.

"I may be a perv but at least I'm your perv" said Tarb leaning in for another kiss. "And you are my cute little monkey" he added planting yet another kiss on her.

"Okay get a room you two" said Zoey.

"Yeah Corina has like 50 after all" said Sardon.

"Hey it's not like we've done it yet! Besides Zoey is just jealous cause Mark is away for another kendo competition" huffed Kiki in response this time kissing Tarb.

"Am not" snapped Zoey. Corina just sipped her tea calmly and watched them argue for a few minutes.

"So then Zoey have you and Mark done it yet" countered Kiki. Zoey immediately blushed and her tail and ears popped out.

"So then that's a yes" said Bridget rather surprised. Zoey sat in her chair playing with her fingers.

"We may have once or twice" she finally admitted.

"Well kudos to you kitty cat" said Tarb deliberately taunting her the same way Dren used to.

"You two are so impressionable" said Corina.

"Yeah well shouldn't you boys be getting back to the café" asked Zoey.

"Well Tarb should but I on the other hand finished balancing this week's budget and mailed off our supply order forms t the post office before coming here. Wesley is taking care on contacting the repair man about the dish washer Corina broke so that leaves me free" said Sardon. With one last kiss Tarb phased out and back to work while Corina glared at Sardon.

"For the last time I didn't know that I used the wrong setting for the tea sets" said Corina.

"Well look at it this way Sardon with the money we save on broken dishes from Corina was on dish duty the repairs are already paid for" said Kiki. Bridget and Sardon chuckled a bit.

"This from the girl who broke three sets of fine china trying to remove a table cloth from a table like a magician then juggled plates while on a unicycle all in the same shirt" countered Corina.

Zoey meanwhile had calmed down enough that her ears and tail disappeared for now.


End file.
